Marty Murray
| birth_place = Deloraine, MB, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2010 | draft = 96th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | image = | image_size = | former_teams = Calgary Flames Philadelphia Flyers Carolina Hurricanes Los Angeles Kings |}} Marty Murray (born February 16, 1975), is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre who played for several teams in the National Hockey League. Playing career Murray was drafted 96th overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft from the Western Hockey League's Brandon Wheat Kings and joined the Flames organization in 1995. He spent three seasons dividing his time between the Calgary Flames and the Saint John Flames in the AHL, playing 19 NHL games. Murray then spent two seasons playing in Europe, in 1998 he played in the Austrian Hockey League for VSV EC and then moved to Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga for the Kölner Haie. He then returned to Calgary in 2000, but played only seven games as he spent most of the season with Saint John. Murray signed with the Philadelphia Flyers in 2001 where he received a lot more ice time spending almost two full seasons with the team. He was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in 2003, spending one season with the team. After the NHL lockout, Murray returned to Germany, spending one season with the Hannover Scorpions. Murray then re-signed with Philadelphia but remained with their AHL affiliate the Philadelphia Phantoms and was eventually claimed off waivers by the Los Angeles Kings, spliting his spell between LA and the Manchester Monarchs. Murray then signed for Swiss Nationalliga A side HC Lugano in 2007. The following year he rejoined the Monarchs for a single season prior to signing a contract with the Manitoba Moose the year after that. He is currently an assistant coach for the Minot Minotauros. Transactions *Selected by the Calgary Flames in the 4th round 96th overall during the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. *Signed as a free agent by the Philadelphia Flyers, July 9, 2001. *Traded to the Carolina Hurricanes by Philadelphia for a 2004 6th round draft pick (Frederik Cabana), June 22, 2003. *Signed as a free agent by the Philadelphia Flyers, June 15, 2006. *Claimed off recall waivers by the Los Angeles Kings on November 11, 2006. *Signed to a one-year contract with the Manchester Monarchs on August 11, 2008. *Signed as a free agent by the Manitoba Moose on August 17, 2009. *Loaned to the Milwaukee Admirals by Manitoba in return for the loan of Peter Olvecky, on March 10, 2010. Awards *Canadian Major Junior Second All-Star Team (1994) *WHL East First All-Star Team (1994, 1995) *Best Forward - World Junior Championships (1995) *World Junior Championships First All-Star Team (1995) *AHL Canadian All-Star team (1996) *AHL All-Star Rookie of the Game (1996) Career statistics International play *Played for Team Canada in the 1994 and 1995 World Junior Championships. *Played for Team Canada in the 1999 World Championships. International statistics External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Brandon Wheat Kings alumni Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Hannover Scorpions players Category:HC Lugano players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Retired in 2010]